Love blossoms
by risingdevil-fallenangel
Summary: Just a little something something I put together, it's a sasukeXnaruto stroy and i think this would be called a one shot. Takes place in a little part in the forest where there are...


_This took me like and hour to make... it's a dream i had once really and yeah i don't have much to say._

The day was crisp one, light breezes brought on a tickling chill making any one who stood in it a right to shiver. Though the day was chilly one, senseis didn't mind making their students work in it. Like right now for instance team seven was in the middle of taking a few dogs for a walk.

Naruto of course took the biggest one possible just to show how tough and strong he was, Sasuke and Sakura had smaller versions with Kakashi walking behind reading his little dirty novel.

"Sensei!" Naruto whined out "the dog is so big! I can't control it!" to prove his point well he was being dragged along the ground about to run out into a field filled with mines. Sasuke huffed "you should have taken a smaller dog you dobe" Sakura smiled and nodded agreeing with Sasuke.

Kakashi called the dog over to his side, unfortunately for Naruto his hand was stuck in the leash handle and was dragged painfully on the ground. A piece of glass ripping into his cheek. Sakura squealed a bit and ran to his side automatically starting to clean it as Kakashi's dog was rubbing against his leg affectionately.

Naruto clutched his cheek with his right hand pushing Sakura out of the way to do it; he held his eyes closed tightly so he wouldn't cry. Biting his lip he dared to open his eyes to find the face of his sensei, as blank as can be. Kakashi's hand grazed his wound "Naruto it's just a scratch, nothing to worry about. Now get back to work" Naruto nodded then got up taking the leash with out a word he continued on down the path a head of every one else 'he touched my cheek' a light tingle surged through his body 'that means he's beginning to like me more, finally some one other then Iruka sensei that likes me' Naruto smiled that the thought.

Naruto grazed the dogs head with his hand and looked out to the scenery, mostly trees but since the fall was coming all the leaves had turned to nice pleasant reds, oranges, yellows and the few dead brown.

Hopefully the day could only improve from there.

Sasuke watched his pink comrade at his side annoyingly trying to get his attention, so he decided that today he wanted silence "you know Sakura, a ninja is silent." With just that remark Sakura went silent.

Sasuke's dog shifted back and forth being wary of where it stepped, which wasn't surprising seeing as the dog was tiny enough to trip over a stick. He looked up from the ground to see Naruto patting his dog on the head a gleaming smile plastered on his face; the blonde captivated him some times. Like one moment he could be faced with the hardest decision of his life then the next he was laughing it off or trying to lighten the mood, something he would never be capable of.

Naruto stopped at the point originally assigned to them being the first there he sat down letting the big dog lay on him. A few moments later Kakashi Sakura and sasuke showed up, Kakashi then took the led "Sakura, there are some paper work that needs to be done go to the 5th she's been waiting" Sakura nodded and left. "As for you to" Kakashi moved fast unsheathing a kunai with various designs on it and whipped it out into the forest, "you must retrieve the kunai before sun down, it's a present for the 5th. It's from fire country" with that he was gone dogs and all.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and got up "better start then" with that Naruto was off as well jumping from branch to branch Sasuke still watching him leave. Sasuke closed his eyes and teleported himself half way into the forest, there was going to be no way that the dobe was going to beat him.

As moment turned to hours with no sign of the kunai Sasuke looked for Naruto finding him walking out of a small bush he dropped down to stand by him. "You found it yet?" Naruto shook his head "nope not yet, but I bet tsunade-sama will be mad" Sasuke nodded then started walking with Naruto out of the bushes into a thicket of tree roots before surfacing.

"Why would he throw it in here if he knew it was from fire country" Naruto questioned, "it most likely was a fake but he have to at least try looking for it, maybe this is just a test before a mission" Naruto nodded "that might be.. But still".

They continued on there way very few words where exchanged until Sasuke cocked his head up "Naruto, do you smell that?" Naruto stopped and smelt the air "is that?" Sasuke smirked as he walked into a clearing filled with "cherry blossoms" they said at the same time making look at each other.

Naruto ran out into he field petals tangling in his hair, he found a medium sized rock and took a seat that over looked a small pond. Sasuke seen where Naruto went a slowly followed taking a seat beside him, petals lay on his clothes and hair Sasuke itched to brush them away afraid that Naruto might think something of it.

"This place is beautiful… I never knew this place even existed in konoha" Naruto's voice was soft as if he spoke to loud the image might break. "Yeah it is" Naruto looked slightly over at Sasuke who as looking back at him "I-I wonder if Sakura might want to see this place I could take her and yeah.." Naruto smiled and looked away back to the trees "umm I guess it's to late to get that kunai, Kakashi sensei wasn't to smart about that"

Naruto's fingers traced the stones rough surface, he looked to the pond where lily pads where even in bloom, a wave of heat took over his hand looking at it he saw it was covered with sasuke's. Naruto looked up at Sasuke confusion in his eyes, Sasuke took advantage of that and grabbed the back of Naruto's neck with his other hand and brought him into a kiss.

Naruto was slow to react all he could do was fight the stiffness, his eyes closed and he lost himself in the kiss when they broke apart Sasuke let his hand slip from Naruto's neck to his waist and he over him over to sit in between his legs. Naruto was unsure of what was happening his mind was still focused on the kiss, he tighten his hand and looked behind him to see sasuke's almost glowing face Sakura petals fell on him making him look like some kind of god.

Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder taking both of his hands in his own, "Naruto, encase your wondering there was now special kunai. I got Kakashi sensei to say that so I could bring you here, you see. I've been having mixed feeling for you and Kakashi finally seen through it and helped me by giving me the directions to this place, he knew how I felt about you. And now I just want to say…. Naruto, I love you. Don't ever change, I want to be with you like this forever" Naruto's world was sinking in, everything was beginning to make sense now "Sasuke, I want to be with you to. I love you"

I guess love it like a blossom, it's always's fragile and could die at anytime. I guess it's just how you preserve it, how you want to make it last.. But love can never die if you keep it locked away in your heart and never let go.

_Well thank you for reading and remember to R&R_


End file.
